Thomas Ward (Earth-199999)
| HistoryText = Early Life Thomas Ward was born and raised in Massachusetts. He is the younger brother of Christian and Grant Ward. Christian was very abusive to his younger siblings, set them both against each other. When they were still children Christian threw his youngest brother Thomas down a well and forced Grant to leave him there rather than rescue him. However, he returned and rescued his brother, which began a life long feud between the two. Though guilty for what he had done, Grant tried to deny that the incident ever happened and promised Thomas that he would never let it happen again, which only unnerved Thomas. 1999 While a teenager, Grant burned down his family home in grief, not knowing whether or not Christian was in the house. This ultimately destroyed his bond with Thomas, who changed his name and moved to hide from his brother, though Grant later believed that their parents put him in hiding. Legacy When Grant was attached to a lie detector and interrogated by Eric Koenig he mentioned his tough childhood with his two brothers. Later, Grant discussed with Skye about how it was him who beat Thomas, but it was due to his brother's encouragement. When Coulson met with Christian, who was now a US Senator, he told him about the first time Christian saw Grant stand over Thomas with a screwdriver in his hand. Christian stated it was from that day he had to protect his family from Grant. Grant later escaped S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and kidnapped Christian, forcing him to admit his part in the near drowning of Thomas. The confession was recorded and used in a fake suicide note used when Grant killed his parents and burned the house down. Abducted by S.H.I.E.L.D. In 2015, Thomas was abducted by Agents Phil Coulson and Lance Hunter. Upon being brought onto their quinjet, he assumed that Grant sent them before being told that he's bait to draw his brother out. Thomas was then bound and gagged as Coulson called his brother and had Hunter put a gun to his head to let Grant know that he's serious. After terminating the call, Bobbi Morse took the duct tape off his mouth and offered him water, but Thomas feared for his life. When told that Grant killed someone Coulson cared about, Thomas requested that they finish off his brother for good and elaborated on his history of abuse by his family. Hunter then said that trading Thomas for Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons was their best option, Morse suggested they instead trace Grant's phone. Thomas volunteered to keep his brother talking long enough to trace his location, which he did. Grant tried to convince Thomas that S.H.I.E.L.D. were the villains, but Thomas revealed that he knew that Grant murdered their parents and Christian. Grant reminded that their family tortured them, but Thomas pointed out that their father needed a walker to get around and was therefore harmless. He then stated that despite what their family was, Grant was the worst thing they ever bred. Coulson then snatched the phone from Thomas, revealing that he knew where Grant was and was coming for him. Afterwards, as Thomas was dropped off to meet with a security detail, he asks Morse if Coulson would've killed him, to which she could offer no answer. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Tyler Ritter portrays Thomas Ward in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "Closure." Micah Nelson portrays him as a child in a flashback in the episode "The Well." | Trivia = * Thomas was apparently the favored child of the Ward family. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2013 Character Debuts